


Cruel Determination

by ortus_omo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Manipulative Naruto, Naruto wants freedom, Stressed HIruzen Sarutobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ortus_omo/pseuds/ortus_omo
Summary: Naruto wants to leave the village. He doesn't like the people in here. But when his request is turned down by Hiruzen will he sit quietly or tries to achieve it. The friends he found along the way would be discarded when he no longer needed them. I tried to base him somewhat like Ayanokoji from Classroom of the elite.
Kudos: 3





	1. A cruel disappointment

“It's becoming late,” a blond-haired boy with blue eyes staring into the sky with flying birds returning to their nests said to himself as he rose up and started going down the Hokage monument. It was his best place to relax when he felt stressed. He felt his mind at peace whenever he watched the view from the Hokage mountain. He arrived at his flat. Today he was certainly going to confront Jiji, he thought as he picked up his money and with a great mood, he started walking towards Hokage tower which was at the center of the village. He stood outside the tower gazing towards the room where Jiji would generally be. He walked into the tower.

Sarutobi was in a nasty mood as of lately the aftermath of the Uchiha massacre left him in a troublesome position and he had to work overtime in order to clean up Danzo’s mistakes. The door of his office opened, revealing Naruto who stood there with a smile. “Oh, Naruto! I wasn’t expecting you. How was the academy” inquired Sarutobi. He started sending Naruto to the academy since last month. “Jiji, you forgot my allowance,” said Naruto pouting. “Ah, I have completely forgotten about your allowance. I thought about visiting you to give it to you” Sarutobi picked up a letter which had money inside from his drawer. Naruto reached towards him and grabbed it with excitement. “finally, I can visit Teuchi again.” .Naruto was lost in his own thoughts, and Sarutobi could see that Naruto was drooling. “this boy…” Sarutobi chuckled, “and Naruto, you are yet to answer my early question” asked Sarutobi. “oh, about that” Naruto took a pause, a wide grin surfaced on his face. “I wish to leave Konoha”. “oh, you are doing fine,” Sarutobi said casually without putting much thought but when Naruto’s request was actually processed in his brain. He felt as if lightning struck him. There was a brief moment of silence in the office which was broken when Sarutobi stood from his chair shouting “What are you talking about Naruto”.

Naruto was shocked when his Jiji’s sudden burst he expected him to be emotional that he was leaving but the response he received was a way out his expectations “Jiji really loves me too much,” Naruto felt swayed by the situation “I shouldn’t lose my composure, I prepared myself for this” Naruto strengthened his will “Jiji I know you would miss me, but I assure you I would meet you once in a month, and I don’t need money too” “I have been saving money since last year” “I would do fine outside the village don’t worry about me” said Naruto smilingSarutobi found himself in a weird situation. He was quickly rummaging through his mind to tell this boy in front of him something. “what should he tell this boy, that he has a Bijuu sealed inside him and he was a military asset because of which he can’t leave this village. No way he could tell that to him”. Sarutobi has so much thinking and work to do because of recent affairs, frustration has been building inside him without him and add his old age into that mix, he can’t find anyway any time to vent the pent up frustration and stress inside him. As he was thinking, a thought struck his mind, “why was Naruto getting such ideas, was he being too lenient on Naruto”. His thought process was broken when Naruto spoke “Jiji, you agree with me, right?”. “Naruto, you can’t leave the village,” said Sarutobi. “please please please” Naruto started chanting it. Sarutobi snapped, “stop your bickering. You can’t leave the village and it is final”. “but… but…, I saw many people who leave this village go to nearby towns.”. “oh boy. “.” He had to make Naruto stop getting these ideas ever again,” thought Sarutobi. “you have been brought up by this village since you were a child. Everything of you belongs to this village”. “you care about me right, don’t you want me to be happy”, asked Naruto. “I care about everyone in this village and you are one of them.”. Naruto's face became teary “I thought I was special to you” saying this Naruto stormed out of the office.

He was being too soft with him. Beatings like these are necessary for every child. He chuckled as he reminisced the beatings his father gave him when he was a child. “maybe I was a bit too harsh.” As he eyed the tower of papers on his desk. “I should start” he sighed and started doing his work.

Sarutobi woke up as he eyed the clock as it was almost midnight. “whattt, when did I fall asleep?, damn I slept for three hours straight.”. As he regretted that he wasted time his door opened revealing a shinobi who was assigned to watch over the east gate with an unconscious kid wearing an orange jumpsuit which was definitely Naruto, on his shoulder. “Hokage-sama, I found him as he was trying to leave the village”. Hiruzen could guess what happened.

Hiruzen couldn’t take it anymore. He might go insane at this rate. “Inform me when he wakes up” Hiruzen ordered the shinobi.


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto tries to deal with the aftermath of his actions to leave the village

Naruto found himself sitting in a vast dark place. He didn’t know where he was. “Where am I,” he thought. “this place is creepy. I should get out of here” Naruto stood up and started running in haste without thinking.

He had no grasp of time in this place, but he could say a lot of time passed in this place. “argh, where the heck am I? what should I do?” Naruto was shouting as he couldn’t find a way out of this place. He was running out of stamina and he knew it. Naruto started pondering. “I can’t run around aimlessly”. A plan came to his mind. He took off his white shirt and tore it into small pieces. “this should work”. Naruto started walking, leaving the shirt pieces behind him for every ten steps, making a trail behind him. He was walking for around thirty minutes. The shirt pieces were almost close to none. He was gradually losing hope of leaving this place. Then at a distance, he could see a glimmering light as soon as Naruto saw the shining light he started running towards it. As he was getting closer and closer, he could tell that the glimmering light was coming from an object. He had reached the object, because of its blinding light he couldn’t figure out what it was. Naruto bent and took the object into his hand. As he took the object into his hand, the light died down. “this is seashell” exclaimed Naruto. Naruto has never seen a sea shell. It was on his to-do list to travel to the ocean after he left Konoha. He felt warmth in his heart. His attention shifted from seashell when a sudden breeze of wind touched his face. “I am at the ocean” cried out Naruto when he saw sand and large water body before him “This exactly looks like the one in the picture book, “Naruto thought to himself. Naruto started racing towards the ocean to soak himself. “what’s going on?” the shell in Naruto’s hand started shining so intensely that Naruto instinctively closed his eyes.

As Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself in the deserted streets. “why am I back here, I should leave” thought Naruto frantically, and his breathing became faster. Naruto started in the direction towards the village gates. When gates were in his view, he dashed frantically with his fastest speed. He was about to leave the gates and in the next second, he was pinned to the ground with his hand twisted to his back by a person standing on him. Naruto wanted to get free from the man’s grasp and leave the village. “leave me” Naruto struggled and barked at him. He was really frustrated and angry with himself “I was this close, this close” Naruto cried as tears started flowing out of his face when he saw a pair of black legs appear in front of him. Since he was pinned to the ground, he struggled to look up only to find a man appear on the deserted street who was entirely black with no face laughing at him, soon many such people of various sizes adult and kids gathered around him laughing at him, mocking him. Naruto was truly frustrated “leave me alone” he spoke to them in a small voice but none of them dropped their actions. “leave me alone, leave me alone…” Naruto started repeating each time louder than the previous. Finally, he closed his eyes with a bitter expression and shouted for one last time when he found himself sitting in a bed staring at his hands.

“was that all a dream,” Naruto was clearly distressed and his ragged breathing came to a stop. He was staring at his hands absent-mindedly. He was brought to his senses as he heard a voice calling his name, when he turned in the direction of the voice he found Jiji sitting in a chair beside him. Seeing Jiji next to him started a war of thoughts inside his head. “what is he doing here,” “ah, I was caught by the shinobi at the gate when I tried to leave, right,” “did he listen to my shouting” “yes, most probably” “what will do to me, now that he found out that I was tried to escape from the village” “I heard that people who defy Hokage will get thrown into prison” “will he throw me into the prison” “no, he wouldn’t do that to me right?” “because I am special... no, I never was” “what should I do, what should I do”. “Naruto” called Hokage. “this should be good,” thought Naruto “umm Jiji” Naruto took a deep breath “I was sorry that I tried to leave the village it was at the spur of the moment. I acted rashly. So please forgive me, I will follow your words and never try to leave the village” Naruto tried his best to make it sound like a sincere apology. “I hope that this should work.” Naruto thought. “it seems that you finally agree with me since you apologized so nicely and considering that it was your first mistake. I forgive you” spoke Hokage in a gentle tone with a small smile as he ruffled Naruto’s hair. “do you know Naruto if you become genin, you can go outside the village for missions. So try to pass the academy and become a genin.” Time on the clock caught the Hiruzen’s eye “Uh! It’s getting late, I should head over to my office” Hiruzen stood up and walked outside the door before finally seeing the smiling Naruto waving towards him.

As the door shut, Naruto dropped his smile and was flooded with relief. “my words actually worked; I didn’t think he would accept my apology.”. his face suddenly looked solemn “tch as if I abandoned the thought of leaving this village. I was not strong enough to get past that shinobi. If only I was strong, I would have managed it.”. “Is academy my only option to get stronger to beat that shinobi.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, I will start Naruto's academy days. Reviews and suggestions please.


	3. Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru's experiments and Naruto's first day at the academy.

We can see a man sitting in the chair and looking through a microscope in a room with cylinders filled with some mysterious liquid. As we take a closer look at the man, we can find that he has very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes. “This one didn’t work either”, he muttered to himself and took off his gloves. “Now let’s check this one”, he took out a sealing scroll and summoned a thumb-sized piece of bark of a plant from it. This ordinarily seeming bark has piqued his interest, his mind has been bugging him that this bark has some hidden secret to it. he came across it when he was fighting with an enemy and launched an overwhelming fire jutsu that incinerated the enemy and the surroundings and on the charred land with nothing but ashes this bark remained unharmed. He studied it to find out what tree it came from but it matched none. He tried various ways to harm it as he went on experimenting but none of his tries managed to make a scratch on it. His curiosity increased that how it got separated from the parent plant. How could anyone have the power to do such a thing while he was struggling with such a tiny piece?   
“ah, none of my experiments succeeded”, he sighed with disappointment as he leaned back from his work desk. “but that is what makes it worth the time and more interesting”, a creepy smile made its way on his face making it look sinister. “now let’s get to work on improving the cursed seal”. He placed the bark on the desk and with utmost concentration started to sense the natural chakra in the surroundings but to his surprise, he found a swirling vortex of the size of a pea near him absorbing natural chakra. His concentration broke when he opened the eyes and saw the bark on his table. He could say that he was happy as he found an interesting thing regarding the bark and more flabbergasted about how could a non-living entity could absorb chakra. Was it a living thing? No, he was sure that it was bark, but how could a bark absorb natural chakra. Does this bark have consciousness? “This is becoming more interesting”, he laughed with a smile that reverberated within the halls of the laboratory.  
Konoha:  
A hand landed on the alarm stopping the horrendous noise which it was producing. Naruto woke up and got ready to go to the academy. “I have to make use of the academy to get stronger”, a burning passion could be seen in his eyes. He reached the academy and passed the gates to see the big playground and the academy placed at the center. He was walking lonely and was watching many people in the group chitchatting with smiles on their faces and occasional laughter.  
He felt bad for not being able to mix in. it was more like they didn’t want him to mix with them. He sighed and looked at the playground watching some older kids doing their practice in ninjutsu that was the word he learned when he used to talk with his Jiji. He could see one student replacing a log and another creating a copy of his own. Something caught Naruto’s attention in that group of people. A boy who transformed into an instructor was the reason. This gave birth to an idea in Naruto’s mind. “If I could learn that and transform myself into an animal” his eyes shone “I could leave the village”, he was filled with excitement to join the academy and to learn that Jutsu.  
Naruto entered the class. Academy is a whole new experience when compared to his daily life and doing a new thing was sort of exciting. He entered the class and saw groups of people sitting and talking to each other. Naruto quickly took an empty seat beside a boy with spiky black hair and black eyes. “Hi, I am Sasuke Uchiha” the boy turned to face Naruto and greeted him. Naruto couldn’t believe what was happening, a boy tried to communicate with him, not knowing how to deal with such situation words such as “I am Naruto couldn’t escape his mouth”. As Naruto tried to talk, a person appeared in front of him with vapors coming out of her nose “that’s my place. Get out of here”. Naruto could sense a threat in the pink hair’s voice. He quickly packed his things moved to a corner seat.  
“Hi, Sasuke-Kun what are you doing” asked the smiling pink-haired girl. “You should keep your anger in check Sakura-san”. “I am working on it, but it was his fault to take my place in the first place” she looked towards Naruto and her smile changed to an expression sending a threat to Naruto implying that if he didn’t agree, she would kill him. Naruto shook his head up and down like a robot. “See, I am not the one at fault” her expression turned that of into a pleasant girl.  
Naruto hated her for treating him like that. It gave off a feeling that he didn’t matter in her eyes. “It’s only a matter of time of time before I leave the village then I won't see such people in my life to whom I am nobody” a smile appeared on his face as he immersed himself in those thoughts  
Bell rang and a man entered the classroom with a ponytail and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. “Today we are learning about the foundation of Konoha “, he took a chalk and wrote on the board explaining and writing on the blackboard. His gaze landed on Naruto “I haven’t seen you in the class, oh! You are the kid who is attending late due to some problems right? Sandaime-sama informed me. Introduce yourself to the class”. As soon as the teacher completed his sentence Naruto could feel the strength leaving his legs and his throat became dry. He never talked to a group of people and this was a very large group. “I am Uzumaki Naruto” he shuddered for a second and continued “and I am pleased to study with all of you”. Naruto didn’t know if what he said was correct or not. He observed all the children. Some were whispering and some are looking at him with a combined look of fear and disgust. “You can sit now Naruto and my name is Umino Iruka”, Naruto was waiting for the teacher to say this, to save him from this awkward situation. He quickly sat down and tightly gripped the book in his hand staring at it so he can’t see the other’s faces.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic. There will be errors since I am new to writing. Feel free to comment on my writing and opinions on my story to improve my story


End file.
